1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a garbage bin with a cover.
2. Related Prior Art
People dispose of garbage in garbage bins. Some of the garbage stinks some time after the disposal. Therefore, some of the garbage bins are equipped with covers in order to keep the odor of such garbage therein. In some other cases, people use garbage bins equipped with covers simply to conceal garbage contained therein.
Some covers can be removed from garbage bins. However, such a cover causes a user trouble for he or she has to hold the cover during disposal of garbage or find a place to lay the cover on before disposal of garbage.
Some other covers are pivotally mounted on garbage bins. However, closing the garbage bins with the covers often makes loud noises.
In some other garbage bins equipped with covers, springs are connected between the garbage bins and the covers. For example, FIGS. 7 and 8 show a garbage bin 2 on which a cover 3 is pivotally mounted. The garbage bin 2 is formed with a female engagement element 5. The cover 3 is formed with a male engagement element 4 for engagement with the female engagement element 5 in order to lock the cover 3 to the garbage bin 2. Two springs 6 are mounted on the garbage bin 2 for biasing the cover 3. The springs 6 damp the closing of the garbage bin 2 with the cover 3, thus avoiding loud noises. However, when the male engagement element 4 is released from the female engagement element 5, the cover 3 is pivoted from the garbage bin 2 by means of the springs 6 so as to cause the garbage bin 2 to shiver and even fall.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.